


Mercancía

by HerKhaoCles



Series: Kinktober [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sexual Roleplay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerKhaoCles/pseuds/HerKhaoCles
Summary: —No hay nada malo con mi... Con mi... —Steve cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz— no necesitas revisarlo.—Puede decir la palabra pene, Rogers, soy su doctor.





	Mercancía

**Author's Note:**

> Día 4. Kinktober: Juego De Roles
> 
> Algo picoso.

Por más que Steve se empeñara en negarse su inesperado doctor no lo escuchaba. Tony se estaba tomando su papel con la seriedad que nunca usaba cuando en verdad correspondía y era necesaria.

—Tony...

—Mmm... Silencio, Sr. Rogers, estoy trabajando.

—Tony, no...

—¡ _Shhh_! —fue callado e ignorado de nueva cuenta.

—No hay nada malo con mi... Con mi... —Steve cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz— no necesitas revisarlo.

—Puede decir la palabra _pene_ , Rogers, soy su _doctor_

Luego de responder, Tony retomó su trabajo, el cual consistía deslizar sus dedos por el interior y a través de la cinturilla del pantalón del rubio, hasta llegar al botón para soltarlo con un movimiento rápido. No así con el cierre de la prenda, con este Iron Man se tomó su tiempo mientras mantenía la lengua apretada entre sus labios, en señal de concentración.

Steve por su parte carraspeó y procuró ser paciente, mirando mientras tanto por la ventana de la enfermería del complejo. Su novio podía ser algo excéntrico y juguetón, sobretodo esto último. Siempre lo sorprendía con nuevas travesuras u ocurrencias. Como ahora, o más bien esa misma tarde. Habían estado entrenado en grupo, junto con Natasha y Clint, y para su actual desgracia – _o quizás no_ – Hawkeye en medio de la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo lo había pillado desprevenido, distracción que terminó con una fuerte patada en su entrepierna. La cual, por supuesto, le dolió de una forma agónica durante varios segundos, tiempo en que estuvo tirado de rodillas en el piso. Lo que, en consecuencia, desató una ola de reclamos de Tony contra Clint y finalizó con el castaño llevándoselo de la mano directo a la enfermería, murmurando algo sobre _“nadie daña mi mercancía”_.

Y allí se encontraban ahora, Tony en su rol de doctor y Steve como obediente paciente. En el fondo, a pesar de ser una situación irrisoria se sentía cuidado y amado.

—Parece estar bien... —murmuró el castaño, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Su " _doctor_ " permanecía ligeramente encorvado para observar de cerca su entrepierna. La ropa interior y los pantalones deportivos de Steve ya estaban en sus tobillos y mientras sus mejillas tenían un tono rojo inevitable la expresión de análisis en el rostro de Tony era profunda.

Un suspiro inquieto salió de los labios de Steve al segundo en que Tony cerró suavemente la mano alrededor de su hombría dormida. Steve se mordió los labios y Tony lo miró ahora a la cara, escrutandolo con detenimiento —¿Duele? —interrogó y apretó con suavidad.

—No con exactitud...

—Bueno, en apariencia parece estar bien y tiene un color normal, algo sonrosado pero aquello es de esperarse y es una buena señal inclusive, ¿no?

Steve resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos, no por fastidio, sino por el inesperado placer que lo invadió cuando Tony rodó la mano, estimulando así su entrepierna, logrando que esta poco a poco se hinchara hasta lograr una erección fuerte y plena.

—En definitiva está perfecto, Clint se ha salvado de una muerte dolorosa.

—¿Debería ofenderme que te preocupes más por mis genitales que por mí? —logró decir el rubio luego de que Tony lo liberara y pudiera volver a vestirse de la cintura hacia abajo.

—Tal vez —Tony se levantó sobre la puntilla de sus pies para besarlo en la mejilla — y por cierto, hoy en la noche es el otro análisis, traeré mi estetoscopio —Le guiñó un ojo —Ahora cariño, si me disculpas, iré a quemar las fechas del bastado ese.

—¡Tony, no!


End file.
